One of the Hardest Things to Do
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe has to do a difficult task as an assistant manager which ends up having serious consequences. Told from Chloe's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Mr. Stapleman, and Montana are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **One of the Hardest Things to Do**

Twenty-seven year old Donny and I were working in the lab. I was scheduled to go to work at the computer store in a couple hours.

"How do you like being assistant manager?" Donny asked me.

"Fine except that today I have to do something very difficult," I admitted.

"What's that?"

"You know Montana Colorado?"

"Would that be the eighteen year old cashier that's studying accounting at the local university?"

"That's her. Mr. Stapleman has decided that she needs to be let go since she only shows up for some of her shifts and doesn't show up for others. Montana's termination meeting is supposed to take place today assuming that she shows up for work."

"She seems like such a good worker and she's very sweet," Donny said.

"True but even her job performance isn't enough to save her job especially if she skips her shifts," I said.

"How are things with Roger?" Donny inquired, referring to my fiancé Roger Stapleman.

"He's planning to come over with a pizza after work and he's hoping you and your brothers could join us in watching movies," I replied.

Donny and I continued to chat while working. Eventually, I excused myself and left the lab.

* * *

At the computer store, Mr. Stapleman and I were preparing the termination papers. Luckily, Montana showed up for work and was happily ringing up customers.

"This is one of the hardest things you'll have to do," Mr. Stapleman said.

"Especially since Montana's a fabulous worker when she does show up," I said.

"Her shift will be ending soon."

"In that case, I'll let her know that we need to see her."

I left the office and headed over to the front end. Montana had just closed down her register and was on her way to her locker when she saw me.

"Everything all right, Miss Calls?" Montana asked.

"Mr. Stapleman and I need to talk to you," I simply replied.

"No problem," Montana said with confidence. We headed back to the office.

"Please sit down," I instructed and Montana did just that.

"What's going on?" Montana inquired.

"We're letting you go," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I thought I was doing a good job," Montana said and then broke down completely.

"The reason you're being fired is because you've been skipping quite a number of your shifts," I explained, handing a few tissues to Montana.

"We're going to let you finish out the week," Mr. Stapleman said.

"You've done a great job when you've showed up but it just wasn't enough," I explained. "You need to also show up for your scheduled shifts in order to keep your job."

"We also need you to sign these termination papers," Mr. Stapleman instructed. Montana signed the papers, stood up, and rushed out.

"I hope she'll be all right," I said with concern.

"We did what we had to do," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I know," I said with understanding.

* * *

After work, the turtles and I were selecting movies to watch. Roger was over an hour late and I was starting to get worried.

"When was Roger supposed to be here?" Leo inquired.

"Over an hour ago," I replied. "It's not like him to be late."

"I hope nothing happened to him," Raph said sincerely.

"Same here," Mikey said.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. I answered it and came back to the living room with Roger who was carrying a couple pizza boxes.

"Glad you made it," Donny said, walking over to Roger who handed me the pizza boxes and then threw his arms around him. Donny looked surprised but he returned the gesture.

"Everything all right?" I asked with concern.

"You'd better sit down," Roger said, his voice breaking as he and Donny released each other.

"Take your time," Donny said gently as all of us sat down.

"There was an accident on the way here," Roger explained, his voice breaking. "A car crashed into a traffic light and there was a young woman inside. I recognized the woman so I asked the police about her. They told me that she was killed instantly."

"Who was she?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't Montana.

"It was Montana," Roger choked out. He and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and both of them allowed the floodgates to break open.

I wanted to break down myself. However, for some reason, I couldn't.

"Do they know how it happened?" I asked.

"She was speeding really fast and wasn't paying attention," Roger replied.

"How did Montana react when she was fired?" Leo inquired.

"She broke down completely," I replied. "After signing the termination papers, she rushed out. I'm guessing she got into her car and sped off."

"That's why no one should drive while upset," Donny said as he and Roger released each other. "It can cost a life like it did for Montana."

"Mikey, since no one will probably be eating right now, would you be able to put the pizzas in the fridge for later?" I requested.

"Sure thing, Chloe," Mikey agreed and then left with the pizza boxes.

* * *

The turtles, Roger, and I were still hanging out in the living room after Mikey put the pizzas away. Each of us were sharing memories involving Montana.

"I remember dropping Chloe off at work and I saw Montana working at the register with a friendly smile on her face," Leo said.

"When I met Montana, I was worried she would flip out but she treated me like any other customer," Raph remembered.

"She had a great sense of humor," Mikey pointed out.

"I remember talking to her about my purchases when she was ringing me up," Donny said, his voice breaking. "Excuse me."

After Donny rushed out of the room, Roger turned to me and said, "Maybe you should go after him."

"Good idea," I agreed and then left the room after Roger and I kissed on the lips.

* * *

After checking the lab and Donny's room, I decided to go to the cat area. I found him in the back corner curled up in a ball with his face buried in his arms and his whole body shaking.

I walked over to Donny, sat down, and gently rubbed his shell. A few moments later, we had our arms wrapped around each other and my shoulder was getting soaked.

We stayed that way for a while. When we released each other, I saw Mikey standing in front of us holding a glass of water.

"Thought you could use this," Mikey said, handing the water to Donny who started drinking it.

"I appreciate this," Donny said gratefully.

"Doing any better?" I asked with concern.

"Better than I was several minutes ago," Donny admitted. "I just wish Montana had just calmed herself down before getting in her car. If she had, she'd still be alive."

"Unfortunately, that's something that can't be changed," I pointed out.

"True," Donny agreed.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to head back to the living room," Mikey declared. Donny and I nodded in agreement and the three of us left the cat area.

* * *

Later, after Roger went home, I checked on the turtles and found them sleeping in their rooms. Then I got myself ready for bed and fell asleep once I got into bed.

The End

1st note: Remember to show up for your scheduled shifts at work. Just being an excellent worker isn't enough.

2nd note: Don't drive while upset. You might save a life including your own.


End file.
